Yellow Roses
by ultrabookworm
Summary: For the past three years he would always give me a bouquet of yellow roses. Yellow meant friendship. We weren't even friends well not really. So what did he want? A Valentine's Day ONESHOT!


**A/N: This is not my best work but I just started typing. The characters especiall Hermione I think are a bit OOC but other than Read, Enjoy & Review!**

**Little Info: well it's dramione and they're about 21. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I got this idea from periodic-prose so credit to you!**

* * *

I had never been bothered when he gave me yellow roses perhaps just the tiniest bit guilty. It was a sign that I was still an existent fact in their purely …platonic affiliation. But after seeing that thing I knew from the bottom of my heart that I wanted more…so much more, that I wanted to burst. What had changed me? It was just a small card with little tabs of colors on it white, pink, yellow and of course red. Right next to those colors were words. The words that explained what those colors meant. Each Valentines Day for the past three years he always gave me a bouquet of yellow roses. Yellow meant friendship. 

True, they've had a romantic relationship before, dare I say a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Holding hands while walking around the lake, sneaking kisses before class, giggling and flirting, the whole works. Now there was a strained effort to even _look_ at him. Well the whole thing had ended on a bad note, the lies, backstabbing, and cheating with the totally unnecessary bitches _cough_... Pansy... _cough_. She was wearing his night shirt and came out of his room with extremely nasty bed head. What the hell was I supposed to think?

Of course then he had tried to explain that it wasn't what it looked like and who's stupid enough to believe him. The evidence was incriminating enough. Over time it had got better but they were still in the extremely uncomfortable ex-boyfriend/girlfriend stage. Even though I'd never admit it I had forgiven him maybe a few months after _that night_. He had broken my heart and helped me in a strange way to finish off 56 tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream by myself! Then of course Harry and Ron told me to stop moping and hauled me at the break of dawn to start jogging around HOGWARTS at least _three times._ They had gone officially insane.

I personally blame Ginny for showing me that blasted card. A girl could live life so much easier without having to see something like that. It now haunts me. When I'm drinking my coffee I think what color are the roses going to be this time? Is he even going to give me any? Did he give _Pansy_ red roses? Just another day in the life of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Valentines Day 

"Miss Granger, there's a man here to see you…_giggle_…he says it's…_giggle_…important." My rather flamboyant secretary asked.

I wonder who it could be.

"Tell him I'll be there in a mo." I replied straightening my skirt and checking the mirror so that I didn't look too well…me. I twisted the knob and opened the door to reveal….

A chest. A rather well-defined chest I'd have to say.

"You could at least apologize," I said crisply dusting myself off and only saw a pair shoes so polished I could actually see my reflection!

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit startled that when you opened the door," a rather deep voice said. Hmmm, now where could've I heard that voice before? The last time I heard that was at Harry's New Years Eve party, to ask where Ginny had gone. I seemed to be rather fuzzy at that area of my memories.

_Shit. _

A large, calloused, extremely pale hand helped me up. I tipped my head back to see a chiseled face with an aristocratic air, white blond hair and those silver orbs. My face flushed when I realized he still had his around my waist. Why didn't I ask for a day off?

"Can we talk somewhere more…private?" he asked and nodded to where my secretary was hanging on our every word.

"Su-sure I was about to go to lunch anyways," Curse that stutter.

So many questions swarmed my head as we walked to the new café, Red Rose. Rather ironic, don't you think? He made small talk about what he was doing and various other things that I already knew. We entered the doors and was led to a table at a fairly, snug corner of the café by a waitress a bit too interested in Draco. I've trained myself never or think his name lest I break down in tears. That wouldn't go over with my boss to well. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

While we ordered I would occasionally sneak peeks at him when he wasn't looking. He hadn't changed at all expect the clothes he was wearing but then I'd seen him nearly two months ago so I wasn't really expecting anything new. He tried to make small talk but my lack of response caused him to stop and frown at me. Hmph, I should be frowning at him!

"Hermione are you okay? You're more quiet than usual." He asked.

"Why did you come here? And don't tell me that you wanted to just talk!" I shouted getting straight to the point. A few customers looked at me after my startling outburst.

"This is going to be a problem. I really did…just want to talk, I mean." Again he frowned at me and I could see amusement in his mesmerizing eyes. I was so not amused.

"I don't understand. You send me yellow roses every Valentine's, smile and try to talk to me when I still won't give you the time of day. Oh, I see. Did you just want me to make a spectacle of myself? Well then mission accomplished," I said stiffly and proceeded to walk right out. I had to admit I was disappointed when he didn't follow me but maybe he could see that I was a lost cause.

* * *

Home(Later that same day) 

An owl suddenly flew in, Draco's eagle owl, Achilles. There was a roll of parchment tied to his leg and in his beak he held a single rose. Yellow, yet again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about that little café episode it's just that I really wanted to talk to you about …us. Well I won't talk about that in a letter I'd rather talk in person about that. I sent this letter to explain about the roses. I send you these roses because I wanted to still have some link to you. What I'm trying to say is that this is my way of apologizing. About everything bad I've done to you. I had to think of some way even if it was a small way to show that I still care for you and that I want to be friends again. If you're wondering about why the rose is yellow it's because everyone gets red roses. If not red then white or pink. You're a unique person Hermione and I just wanted to show you that. You're like a light for all those trapped in a dark tunnel like me. Corny, I know. Well sorry for wasting your time by having read this I just had to explain. Again, sorry. _

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy

* * *

_

When someone is asked what is their favorite color of a rose? The answer was almost always red but to me it would always be yellow.

* * *

**A/N: a little valentine's day oneshot. Review! Happy V-Day Everyone!!!!!!!**


End file.
